Archivo:MKIT RAIN - Weathermen Official Music Video
Descripción MKIT RAIN Weathermen Directed By T Hook Who got the swag, 4 Weathermen 매일 마다 난 잔고를 Check I be the next, muthfukin king 나를 금으로 도배를 해 Who got the swag, 4 weathermen 매일 마다 나의 잔고를 check I be the next, muthfukin king 나를 금으로 도배를 해 Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather fukin' men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather fukin’ men 1: BLOO Who got the motherfucking swag like me Who got the 이쁜 얼굴 like I do Who got the style, Who got the fashion 대중들은 양아치라 봐 Fuck the 안티 I ball 니 여친에 I should call Badboy doing Bad shit Looking fresh as fuck Flexing Everyday 어젠 I hit the mall like 랩스타 옷을 골라 쑤비 청바지 Freddy Perry 작은 물방울 목걸이를 빼지 MKIT의 회색머리 42 getting bigger bigger 전화는 마 My phone busy 지금 또 My phone ringing Hook Who got the swag, 4 Weathermen 매일 마다 난 잔고를 Check I be the next, muthfukin king 나를 금으로 도배를 해 Who got the swag, 4 weathermen 매일 마다 나의 잔고를 check I be the next, muthfukin king 나를 금으로 도배를 해 Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather fukin' men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather fukin’ men 2: nafla Hit the floor dance for me hit the show Shawty 내 위에 춤을 춰 u know my swag is unlocked 내 옷은 true religions, 목걸이는 rain drops 멋을 알고 있어 always keep my cortez's nice Gucci vintage I cop it, 내가 입음 they copy MKIT의 소나기 커져가는 레이블, and we don’t really fuk wit nobody 다 값아 주지 두 배로 내 적들에게 sorry 4 weathermen 이 hero, 쉽게 버는 dinero Hook Who got the swag, 4 Weathermen 매일 마다 난 잔고를 Check I be the next, muthfukin king 나를 금으로 도배를 해 Who got the swag, 4 weathermen 매일 마다 나의 잔고를 check I be the next, muthfukin king 나를 금으로 도배를 해 Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather fukin' men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather fukin’ men 3: Loopy 4 weathermen now Y'all gon love this 맑게 갠 하늘 때 아닌 비 on this bitch See this gold links Lean sippin hoes and Bapes, Supreme Skate all day 매일 매일 놀래 내 잔고를 check 또 난 get pay now What a life 이쁜 애들이 빨어 넌 내꺼를 원하지 Fuckin gotta change up 아님 danger 얼굴 가득 make ups 넌 rap geisha 이쁘장한 rainbow 4: Owen Ovadoz Who want war you want it then I got it 마이크 내려놓고 얼른 다물어 아가리 Weak ass haters wanna front? They ain't bout it, who got the swag? 떼창하지 4 weathermen 우린 아직 보여준 게 없지 아직 조용히 해 내게 자비를 바라지 않았으면 해 여태 난 참아왔지 every day fighting 투사의 삶 영원히 오늘을 살아 난 매일 머리 가득 찬 생각이 지금의 나를 조물주를 향한 걸음 이끌었지 Forever young forever legend I be your forever greatest one 요새 유행하는 virus 걸려 기우제 병 악플러 모두 I put 'em in a casket, done Hook Who got the swag, 4 Weathermen 매일 마다 난 잔고를 Check I be the next, muthfukin king 나를 금으로 도배를 해 Who got the swag, 4 weathermen 매일 마다 나의 잔고를 check I be the next, muthfukin king 나를 금으로 도배를 해 Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather fukin' men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather men Who got the swag, 4 weather fukin’ men Categoría:Vídeos